Sofia and the Ghost Prince
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: There's a new prince in Royal Prep and Sofia wants to meet him. Sadly, he's a bit of a recluse when it comes to meeting new people. Will Sofia ever earn his trust? And how is James taking this new interest that Sofia has for the 'Ghost Prince?
1. Chapter 1

Sofia and the Ghost Prince

"I hear he eats bat wings for breakfast."

"Eww! That's much worse then what I was told. I hear he slurps up worms, like spaghetti!"

"EWW!"

"Hi everyone!" The trio of princesses turned to see Sofia, Amber's younger step sitter, rush towards them with a skip in her step. She grinned at them. "What's up?"

"Oh, Sofia, I just heard the worst news!" Amber cried. Normally she was well reserved, but today was different.

"Oh, no. What's wrong?" Sofia gasped. Whatever set her sister off like this must be bad. 

"A new prince is transferring to Royal Prep!"

Sofia had expected a lot of things from the cause of Amber's distress. Her room destroyed. Her dress getting ripped to shreds by Rex the dog. But this was not what the young princess had expected.

"That doesn't sound bad," Sofia said and then laughed as the news settled in. "It actually sounds wonderful! A new prince? What's his name and where is he from?"

Amber and her friends were slightly taken back by Sofia's excitement. It was clear she did not know about the prince's origin.

"Oh, Sofia," Amber cooed with sympathy. "You don't understand. This prince isn't human. He's a ghost!"

Sofia blinked, "A-A ghost?"

"Yes. The Prince of Ghosts! That's why we're so upset. How could a ghost be a prince and how could the headmistresses allow someone who isn't human come to our school!"

"No offence, Amber, but the headmistresses aren't human either. Maybe we should get to know this new prince before we judged him. After all, if we judged someone before we get to know them just think of how different things would be if we didn't learn more about Vivian."

"Well, at least she's human!" Amber stressed. "And the headmistresses are fairies not ghosts!"

Sofia frowned, "What's wrong with ghosts?" She asked. "I don't see any reason to fear them."

"Have you ever met one before?"

Sofia was about to answer, but then remembered the All Hallows Eve part. If she told Amber that those were real ghosts scaring people, Mr. Cedric might get into trouble with her father. "Well… I-I just think we shouldn't judge him, that's all."

Amber sighed, bowing her head. Her little sister was so naive. She didn't' know the dangers a ghost could bring. Not like she was scared. Amber wasn't scared of any ghosts, not even the ghost prince. Ha! What a silly thought!

The lunch bell rang reminding the girls that it was time to eat. "Well I'll see you girls later."

"Same here, I hope we don't run into that ghost prince anytime soon."

"Yeah same here. Ghosts freak me out."

Sofia frowned. How could they act like this? They judge this prince before they got to know him. She could only imagine the rumors that were being spread about this boy kid. He probably won't like Royal Prep that much. Not without a-

Sofia's eyes widen. That was it. That was the answer! The only way to prove her step sister wrong about this prince was to befriend him and try to help him make more friends!

"Hey Sof, ready for lunch?" The princess jumped and realized it was only James. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He laughed. Sofia smiled, "its okay, James. I was just on my way to meet the new prince."

"You mean the ghost prince?" James asked, a shiver raced up his spine when she nodded. "Are you sure about that, Sof? You don't know anything about him."

"That's why I need to meet him. I'm sure he's having a really hard time fitting in and I feel it's my duty to help him out."

James frowned. Just when he was about to protest, the final bell rang and Sofia was already halfway across the playground. "Don't worry about me, James. I'll be fine! Also don't worry about saving my seat, I'm going to try to eat lunch with the new prince!"

A strange feeling boiled in his stomach. A feeling he's only felt a few times recently. James suddenly wanted nothing more than to tell Sofia it was a bad idea. To keep her away from this new prince and all the other princes.

James couldn't believe it. Was this jealousy?

 **AN: As you all probably know, this is my very first Sofia the First story and I'm making into a little cross over, but it's not going into the official cross over box just yet. I'm going to try to make the cross over as limited as possible. If you can guess were this Ghost Prince is from, you'll get a cookie! (::) Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. :D Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Look for the Ghost Prince was a lot harder than Sofia anticipated. She checked the lunch room first, but could not spot any new students. A frown pulled on her face as she continued to look around for the elusive new prince, but still failed to spot him.

Then it suddenly clicked. What were ghosts best at? Invisibility. What was the prince? A ghost. He had to be invisible!

The princess sighed. How was she going to find someone who she couldn't see? Her amulet only gave her powers if she did good deeds and as far as Sofia was concern there was no way she could do a good deed that would grant her the power of invisibility.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Sofia gasped and spun around to face the headmistresses floating behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "I was just looking for someone." An idea suddenly sparked. These fairies had to know where the prince was. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find the Ghost Prince, would you."

Flora looked a little surprised as realization flooded her brown orbs, "Oh, you mean Prince Kyle? Yes, well he felt out of place in the lunch room so we sent him to eat in the library. Why do you ask, Princess Sofia?"

"I just wanted to get to know him," Sofia said and smiling. "He sounds like he's lonely and I'm worried he might not like Royal Prep if everyone is so scared of him."

The blue fairy, Merrywheather, floated closer to Sofia. "Most are scared of the poor, dear. We only wanted to help him socialize. His father, King Phantom feels that Prince Kyle doesn't have many human friends."

"That's terrible," Sofia gasped. "Is he still in the library?"

"Possibly," Fauna spoke softly, "Bu-"

"Then that's where I'll find him."

"Wait, Princess!" It was too late; she was already running down the hallway to the library. Merrywheather frowned and shouted, "No running in the halls!" Her sister glared. "What? If anyone is going to help the prince then Sofia is right for the job."

"Well, she sure is spontaneous," Fauna giggled.

"Yes," Flora agreed, "But we shouldn't allow Sofia to see the ghost prince alone. Who knows how he'll react."

"Flora," Fauna gently touched the pink fairy's shoulder, "We shouldn't doubt him so much. I know you and King Phantom are close, but Prince Kyle is…" she paused to find the right word. "Very bold, just like his father use to be when he attended Royal Prep. We just need to give him room to grow. Sofia knows what she's doing."

Flora sighed, "Yes, I suppose she does."

"And let's not forget all the times she's helped us." Merrywheather reminded. "I'm sure her and the Ghost Prince will become wonderful friends."

* * *

Sofia hurried to the library in a speedy walk (after hearing Merrywheather's warning of course). She was a little nervous about meeting this new prince, but pushed her fear aside. Putting on her kindness smile, she pushed the door opened and entered the library.

"Good afternoon, Sofia!" Mrs. Higgins sang as she rolled by on her ladder, tossing books perfectly into their respective shelves.

"Hi Mrs. Higgins, have you seen the ghost prince?" Out of the corner of her eye, Sofia saw a dark shadow dart away.

"Oh, yes. Why the little prince is over- there?" Mrs. Higgins looked surprised as she pointed to an empty round table covered with books and a tray of food, but lacking an owner. "Oh, I guess he must have run off," she giggled and leaned to whisper into the princesses' ear, "He's very shy you know. Poor dear has been having a rough day. I don't think he'll ever come out of his shell." By the end of her sentence, Mrs. Higgins voice turned sympathetic.

"That's okay," Sofia said, still remaining positive, "I just want to meet him and welcome him to Royal Prep."

"Well, the best way to find a ghost, Sofia, is to think like a ghost."

"Think like a ghost?" Sofia asked. "What do you mean?" The plump librarian giggled, "I mean you need to know where he might be hiding. Ghosts are notorious for their abilities and the prince is no exception. I know he won't leave until he has to. Maybe if you look at his choices of books, you'll find out where he is."

Sofia nodded and headed to where Prince Kyle had been sitting. She notices that the books were all mystery. Sofia hummed and snapped her fingers when an idea surfaced. She grabbed one of the books that had been open and ran to the mystery section of the library. "Excuse me, Prince Kyle." The air suddenly felt cold. Sofia shivered as goose bumps covered her skin. "I'm not here to hurt you; I just wanted to welcome you to Royal Prep. I know it probably hasn't been all that fun for you, but it will get better."

The cold seemed to fade away and she felt unfamiliar eyes watching her.

"If you ever need to talk to someone or just want to be friends, don't be afraid. I know it's not fun feeling out of place; I was the same way when I first transferred. Before my mom married my dad, I was a humble village girl and it was hard for me too." She looked down at the book in her hand, 'The Mystery of the Great Swamp.' "And I see you like mysteries. I like mysteries too. I hope we can be friends, Prince Kyle and I know a place where you can find more amazing mysteries over on that book shelf, the one that's painted green. It has tons of mystery stories, if you want to check them out."

Her eyes widen when some of the books on the shelve began to move. A red and blue book was chosen. Sofia fought the urge to not freak out or show any fear. It still bothered her that ghosts could do that, but after taking a deep breath and reminding herself that he was just a kid, like her, she threw on another kind smile. "That's my favorite book." Her sudden voice startled him, for a few seconds the prince seemed to lose control of his invisibility and Sofia finally saw him. Ink black hair, deep lavender eyes and his former attire consisted of a white suit with a green cloak flowing behind him. Before Sofia could say anything, he had gone invisible, as did the book.

"Sofia!" Mrs. Higgins called. "You need you hurry. Professor Popov's dance class is going to start in less than five minutes!" Sofia's eyes widen. She had lost track of time. A sudden green mist surrounded her and before Sofia could blink she was standing in the middle of her class.

"Ah, Princess Sofia, glad you made it. We were worried you would be late." Professor Popov said as he stretched out preparing for today's dance lesson. "We'll be starting soon so please set down your book and hurry to put on your dance shoes." He sang, performing a few dance moves.

The lavender dressed princess looked down at her hand and sure enough she was still holding on to the book that Prince Kyle had been reading. Looking around she spotted the same boy as before, standing tucked in the corner of the room, putting on his shoes. They locked eyes for a second. Sofia smiled at him and was delighted when he returned it with his own, much shyer smile. The feeling was mutual.

Sofia looked down at the book, wondering whether she should return it or not. Her eyes widen upon spotting a note taped to the cover.

 _Thank You, Princess._

 **AN: So I know that was probably not my best work, but I'll about trying harder next time. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia and the Ghost Prince

Kyle wasn't use to meeting humans. The few that he knew were only family, his Aunt Jazz, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Valerie, Uncle Raf, his grandparents, and of course his wacky cousins: Nick and TJ. Even then, they had some attributes to the Ghost Dimension. Most of the grown up were part of his father's council and helped in the affairs of his kingdom.

And then there was Sofia.

She was a little odd in Kyle's opinion. She just came in; wanting to speak with him and that was it. While he could sense she was a little scared, he was honestly surprised that she hadn't run away like everyone else. It was both great and frightening.

Why wasn't Sofia scared of him? Why did she stay while others ran?

"Hey Prince Kyle!" A rambunctious voice called, snapping the ghost prince out of his inner thoughts. He had been sitting under a shaded tree away from the other students, during recess. The owner of the voice, a green clad prince with dark blonde hair, waved him over. "Come here, we want to talk to you!" Next to him was another prince with some strange hat on his head. To Kyle, it looked like a towel.

A wave of shyness washed over the young prince and instinctively, he turned his attention to his favorite mystery book series: 'Sherlock Holmes.'

"Prince Kyle!" The other princes called again. "Come here, there's no reason to be afraid."

Afraid?

Kyle wasn't afraid. He was just cautious. Very, very cautious.

"Kyle!"

It seemed like they were not going to stop until he answered them. Sighing, Kyle folded the corner of his page and laid his book down to read later.

He flew to where the princes were. Upon seeing the frightened looks he was receiving from the other students, Kyle decided it would be best not to fly. Landing, he walked the rest of the way to them. "Yes?"

The prince dressed in green offered his hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Prince James and this is my pal Prince Zandar."

"Are you really the Ghost Prince?" Zandar asked. Kyle wondered if Zandar was messing with him or not. Did they not see him fly? "Yeah…" He shyly replied, lowering his head.

"We just wanted to welcome you to Royal Prep." James said. Kyle noted that there was a strange aura around him. It was hard to explain, but despite his warm greeting, there was this cold undertone somewhere in his voice. "I see you've already met my step sister Sofia. Right?"

"Sofia's your step sister?"

"Yeah," James answered, his eyes narrowing for a split second. "She is. Anyways, do you want to try out that swing over there? It's enchanted so it swings by itself when you're on it." Kyle looked to where James was pointing. Sure enough there was an enchanted swing, he could feel the magic radiating off of it. "That's cool, I guess…" He mumbled.

"You should try it." Zandar insisted. "It's really fun." He sang.

Kyle bit his lip, "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm good." He started to back away, but James stopped him by touching his shoulder. "Why not? It's fun. Everyone who's new here has to try the enchanted swing set. It's their coronation to Royal Prep."

Zanda snickered, "Yeah."

Kyle shook his head again, "No, I'm good. But thank you."

"What are you scared?" James asked. It was the final card he would use in this discussion. And it worked; Kyle's eyes glowed at the mention of the possible fear. "No." He said a little too defensively. "I just don't want to swing on it at the moment."

"It's not going to kill you," James insisted. "Just give it a try. Why are you so hesitant?"

"Why are you trying to force me to ride it?" James was taken aback, but quickly came up with an excuse. "We just want you to have fun. Besides, like I said, its part of your coronation."

Kyle considered this for a moment, weighing in his options. "Well…" He began. "I do like swings."

Sucker. "On this one you don't have to kick, it just moves itself." Kyle smiled as the idea became more appealing to him. He walked to the enchanted swing set. The other students gathered around, preparing themselves for the show.

"Dude, are you sure we should be doing this?" Zandar whispered to him, "I mean, I know it's part of the coronation, but isn't' this a little harsh?"

"He's fine," James assured. "What could go wrong?" If only he knew the consequences.

Kyle hopped onto the seat. He felt a little uneasy at all the prying eyes staring at him, but maybe it was part of the coronation. Even though, he wasn't use to being around new humans, he really did want to make new friends.

The enchanted swing set began to slowly sweep back and forth; Kyle smiled as it moved higher and faster. The feeling was so similar to flying. It felt so free!

Kyle laughed as the swing went faster and faster and faster. It was not slowing down. Something was wrong!

"Um, guys!" He called. "How do I get off this thing?" His grip on the chains tightened.

"Just wait!" James yelled back, this was just too good.

"Dude, I don't think we should be doing this." Zandar continued to say. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Just relax." His friend said. "It'll be fine."

Kyle was starting to have trouble holding on. Either he lets go and flies or waits like James said. Before he could make a decision, the swing flips him making him lose his grip!

Kyle screamed as he was flung into the air. Having no warning, he was completely powerless over the sudden action. He crashed into the fountain, a wave of water spitting out of the large lower bowl. The students gathered around and laughed when Kyle emerged, his face red.

Kyle never felt a mix of feelings swirling inside his gut. First there was embarrassment. The fact that everyone was pointing and laughing, made him want to crawl down a hole. Then there was pain. Anger. A lot of anger. His searching eyes spotted James and his friend, laughing at the ordeal.

They tricked him!

The feeling was stronger now. Kyle clenched his fists, his eyes glowing toxic green. Before anyone could guess what had happened next. The ghost prince raced out of the fountain and punched James in the face.

James didn't at first notice Kyle's distress or his anger, he was having too much fun. He just felt that Kyle needed to be punished. He wasn't too sure about his reasons, just that he deserved it.

There was an angry scream. Before James could investigate the noise, something cracked against his cheek, knocking to the ground. "You jerk! Kyle screamed, his ghostly aura exploding into green dancing flames, causing the other students to run in fear, "You tricked me!"

"Prince Kyle!" He winced as Sofia hurried to help her injured brother. "What did you do that for?"

"He tricked me!" Kyle shouted, his flames growing.

"That doesn't give you a reason to hurt him!" Sofia argued.

It suddenly hit him. The fire dancing around Kyle's body vanished; his eyes ceased their glow, showing his hurt. "Y-You were a part of this weren't you."

"What. No."

"Yes you were!" Kyle yelled. He shook his head, backing away when Sofia reached for him. "Don't touch me!" He hissed, eyes sharp.

"Kyle, I swear I wasn't a part of this."

"Liar! That's why you wanted to be my friend! So you could pull your sick prank on me!"

"Kyle-"

"Save it." He growled. "I'm done." His voice went from burning hot to icy cold. Before Sofia could defend her case, Kyle had flown off. James' groan reminded her he was still here. "Why did you do this?" She exclaimed. James was surprised, his sister never yelled like this before. "I-It was just a joke, Sofia. We play it on all the other new kids."

"You still shouldn't have done that, James!"

Her step brother tried to wave it off, "He just can't take a joke. It's not, Sof."

"If it's nothing then why did he run off?" She growled and stood up. "Don't bother answering that. You obviously don't understand."

"Sof…"

She hugged herself, "Just go to the nurses' office."

"Won't you take me?" He tried. Sofia looked at Zandar, "Can you please take him to the nurses' office? I'm going to go look for Kyle."

Zandar nodded and helped his friend to his feet. As they left he took on last look back at Sofia who began to call out Kyle's name. "I told you it was a bad idea. I think we went too far, James. Sof is really mad."

James wince, not because of the pain in his cheek, though it did hurt, man Kyle had a punch, but because Zandar was right. Sof really did look upset and she yelled at him. He couldn't remember her yelling at him. Sof was always so soft spoken and wise.

For the second time that day, James felt another strange feeling: Empathy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyle, please just listen to me." She was struggling to walk beside him. His slightly longer legs carried him in quicker strides. "Kyle." He whipped around, eyes flashing toxic green. "What!" Normally he would just turn invisible and fly away, but since he punched James the Headmistresses banded him from using any of his powers; being new to the school he was let off easy, though not without scolding from the Headmistresses and parents.

Sofia shrank back, surprised by his outburst. She knew he was upset, but had not expected him to blow up like that. "What do you want, Sofia?" Drawing in a deep breath, she spoke. "I just want to talk about yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about?"

"But, Kyle."

"No buts." He hissed. "Did you honestly think I would just forget it? That once you said you were sorry then I would come back and things could be all hunky dory? I'm not like that, Sofia. I don't forgive people who destroy my trust."

Her voice became desperate, "If would just listen to me, I can explain."

Kyle's eyes softened to reveal his hurt. "You really did a lot to me, Sofia, and that's saying a lot since I don't usually trust humans. It just proves I need to keep my guard up. Thanks to you guys, I can't walk around school without people running and screaming and don't you dare say you didn't have a part in it. Even if you weren't involved in the prank the least you could have done was tell me that the swing was enchanted that way I could be saved the embarrassment."

Sofia winced. Was it really her fault? Did she really cause this much chaos?

Sofia couldn't remember ever feeling this helpless.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke, her voice breaking with every word. "I didn't know this would happen. I-I just wanted to help you."

For a split second, Kyle felt the sick feeling of guilt pool into his stomach, but he quickly pushed away. She had something to do with this, he knew she did. But why did it feel wrong to accuse her? "Darn it, Sofia." He cursed.

She hiccupped at her name being sworn from his lips. "Is there any way I can make it up to you, Kyle?"

"Not unless you can change the past." He told her coldly. Sofia grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Just give me another chance." She said, tightening her grip. "I promise I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust again."

Kyle bit his lip. She sounded so sincere, but what if it was a trap? Could he really put his emotions on the line like that again? "I don't know. It really hurt when James tricked me."

"Yeah, but that's different. I told you I had nothing to do with it and I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I honestly didn't know he was going to do it."

The guilt grew. "Really?"

"Yes really." She confirmed. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Kyle. If you give me the chance, I can help you get more social. Prove to everyone you're not as scary as they might think."

Kyle bit his lip again. His hesitation spoke a lot to Sofia. "You don't have to trust me yet, if you don't want to, Kyle." She said. "But just try to give me the chance to earn your trust. If you allow me I'll do whatever it takes to prove I'm a good friend and that I want to help."

He weighed his options. While his mind demanded he just ignore her, somehow he knew that wasn't going to work. His heart said to go ahead and give her another chance. _Mom always said to trust your instincts_. Kyle thought.

"Well, I guess." He started and sighed giving in. "Sofia, I'm still not too sure. But if you're honest about earning back my trust, then okay."

Her eyes sparkled, "Really?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah. But-"He didn't finish, Sofia had attacked him in a bone crushing hug that knocked the wind out of him, sending the two to the floor. Kyle's eyes widen as a blush filled his cheeks when they touched noses.

Unknown to them, a pair of sharp eyes glared at them from around the corner. Their fist clenched tightly.

The two jerked away from one another, dusting off their clothes. "Sorry about that," Sofia said, not daring to meet his gaze. "I-It's okay." Kyle stuttered, looking at the opposite wall. "So um… what should we do now, Sofia?"

The princess hummed and shrugged. "I guess we try to rekindle our developing friendship. If that's what you want."

Kyle bit his lip again, "I guess." He shrugged. "I'm still not sure. I know I probably sound like a big jerk for having trouble believing in you, Sofia, but after everything that's happened yesterday, it's really hard for me to let go."

"I understand."

"I hope you do, because to be honestly, it sounded a lot better in my head." Kyle gave a weak chuckle. He grinned when Sofia giggled, happy that things were starting to return to what they had once been, though a little more complicated.


	5. Author's Notes

Hello everyone! Creepy-Pasta here! Unfortunately, I've come to decide to rewrite the later chapters of 'Sofia and the Ghost Prince.' The reasons are I don't feel that Kyle should have a bit more character development to him and possibly be better adapted to the school so it'll fit the series better. I'm considering starting from scratch just to get it right.

I'm sorry for everyone who was looking forward to a new chapter. Hopefully I will have it all up and posted soon, but I can't make promises. I have this nasty habit of starting stuff but have trouble finishing them due to lack of interest, which is why I usually prefer making one-shots. Basically, if I lose interest then I lose inspiration.

I hope all of you still enjoy reading my stories. I will try my best to continue them, but as I said before I cannot make any promises.


End file.
